


Sparkling Eyes

by TideNightWalker



Series: Stitchers Fics [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Fluff, Kirsten thinks that Cameron got a girlfriend, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sparkle returns to his eyes, and even though he's laughing at her, she grins.</p>
<p>She loves that sparkle.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Kirsten wants to tell Cameron about The Stitch, but who she assumes is Cam's girlfriend answers the door of his apartment.</p>
<p>Assumptions are everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Aghhh Camsten will kill me!
> 
> Kiss already!
> 
> :)
> 
> See y'all in the afterlife!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kirsten needs to tell him.

She knows that, and that's why she's knocking on his door.

Instead of Cameron opening the door, a short purple-haired girl does.

"Hi!" She grins.

Kirsten blinks. "I'm looking for Cameron?"

The girl smiles. "He's running an errand. Something about not having everything for his vegan frittatas?" She laughs. "Never knew Cam was so health-conscious."

Kirsten laughs half-heartedly.

"So, do you want me to tell him you were here?" The girl asks, sipping at a coke bottle.

Kirsten blinks. "Uh, yeah."

"Name?" The girl chuckles, her eyes sparkling playfully.

_Almost like Cameron's._

Kirsten shakes herself out of her thoughts. "Kirsten."

The girl grins. "So you're the infamous Kirsten. Very nice to meet you. I'm Ellie. Cam talks about you a lot. See you later, perhaps?"

Kirsten's eyebrows raise. "Uh, sure."

_I didn't know Cameron talked about her to his girlfriend._

_Was this his girlfriend?_

Kirsten ignored the jolt of hurt at the idea.

"It was nice to meet you, Kirsten." Ellie smiles.

Kirsten nods curtly, and walks off.

* * *

 

"Hey, Stretch." Cameron grins at her.

_It looks similar to Ellie's..._

"Sorry I wasn't there when you stopped by this morning. Ellie can be.... over-bearing." Cameron chuckles.

Kirsten nods. "She was a little... eccentric?"

Cameron laughs, and his green eyes sparkle.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Kirsten asks abruptly.

Cameron stops laughing. and the sparkle leaves his eyes. "What? I don't!"

Kirsten frowns. "Then who's Ellie?"

Cameron raises an eyebrow. "My little sister!"

Kirsten's eyes widened. "Oh."

Cameron squints at her. "Stretch, you thought my sister was my girlfriend?"

Kirsten coughs awkwardly. "Uh... Yeah?"

Cameron collapses into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The sparkle returns to his eyes, and even though he's laughing at her, Kirsten grins.

She loves that sparkle.


End file.
